Recollection of a Birthday Kiss
by kunai is a shinobis bestfriend
Summary: A kiss on Kiba's birthday. fluff no yaoi


Recollection of a Birthday Kiss

**AN:**Well, there ya go! sorry for the long wait, a black cat walked across my keyboard so I had to order another one online, which took a couple of days, but when it got here the delivery guy walked under a ladder so I sent it back, but then he asked for a cookie...well after the epic quest for the cookies I finally got to work...lol..jk...actually after I got back from my trip and picked up my notebook some personal things happened and one thing led to another and it just snowballed, hope u guys enjoy! Thanks Paolo for the translation which enabled this story to be finished, and also thanks to wikipedia for the information pertaining to the first paragraph.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is the creation of Masashi Kishimoto. Naruto is the property of said creator, his publisher and their distributors. No infringement is intended. This is a work of fanfiction and no profit is being made, except for reviews which is useless currency for authors, but appreciated nonetheless.

* * *

The mejiro or "white eye" is a small passerine bird in the white-eye family (no relation to the Hyuugas). It is about 4 to 4.5 inches in size, with a yellow forehead, a greenish back, and dark brown wings and tail outlined in green. Like other white-eyes, this species exhibits the distinctive white eye-ring that gives it its name. The specific epithet is occasionally written japonica, but this is incorrect due to the gender of the genus. Its native range includes much of East Asia, including Japan, China, Vietnam, and the Philippines. As one of the native species of the Japanese islands, it has been depicted in Japanese art on numerous occasions, and historically was kept as a cage bird. The mejiro has been intentionally introduced to other parts of the world as a pet and as pest control, and with this many believe that the mejiro is a very beneficial creature, but at this moment, if you were to ask a certain blond haired shinobi from Konoha vehemently disagree with this statement.

_**Tweet Tweet TTWWEETT tweet tweet TTWWEETT**_

"Stupid bird your gonna wake her up!" he said as he grabbed a pencil off his desk, which was right next to his bed, and threw it, sending the bird flying away from Mr. Misho's favorite spot on the windowsill. Silently watching the little mejiro fly away, a voice broke through the silence, "You know, that wasn't a very nice thing to do." Hana admonished. Looking down and eyes locking with the female nin-dog user, our blond hero asked, "Ehhhh?, did the bird wake you?" Giving a very unladylike snort, she replied "No, you woke me up five minutes ago when you tried to snuggle me to death." "Oh, eheheh sorry about that." he said while scratching the back of his neck with a sheepish grin and a small blush plastered on his face… after lazing around for a few moments in peaceful tranquility… sun washing over their exposed bodies… this time with a Jiraiya-like blush and giggle, looking down on her, he asked "Oi Hana-chan, how did you like my version of the Shikakyu no Jutsu last night?" Opening her eyes quickly and with swift righteous fury she promptly pinned him down, straddling his stomach, playfully slapping his shoulder with a cute fake pout, replying in false-indignation, "Hey don't make fun of my clan's jutsus!" Quickly embracing her to end the onslaught, whispering soothing words in her ear, bringing the peaceful tranquility back to the room, after a few moments of silence he asked, "Hey Hana, do you remember our first kiss?" "Yeah…." She replied, both of them thinking back to the incident…..

* * *

ALMIGHTY FLASH BACK BEGINS!

* * *

I heard your voice even before I saw you, instantly my stomach tightened and that tingle swept through me. I was helping in the kitchen, preparing platters of goodies for the table. It was a celebration for Akamaru's third and Kiba's eighteenth birthdays. The guests were all milling about, talking and laughing with each other, and the dogs were barking and playing nearby. The only voice, the only laugh I heard was yours; my hands trembled from the tension and anticipation I was feeling inside. I was drawn to you the moment I met you, you were loyal, easy going and funny. Had I had the guts I would have told you right then, but I didn't, and there I was a twenty-three year old feeling like some little girl at the academy, blushing as I was thinking of you. Mother hadn't told me you were coming, she knew better, and she knew of my feelings for you. When I dropped the silverware on the counter, I caught her eye and knew she knew why my fingers had suddenly become useless.

"Are you okay?" she said with a knowing laugh. Blushing I sent her a feeble glare replied,

"Of course I am", knowing I was caught. She just laughed more.

I didn't see or hear you come into the kitchen, probably because my senses were so overloaded at that moment. It felt like all I could do to just breathe. As I turned to ask where the platters were, I saw you. My heart skipped a beat, I know it did. Your eyes, a stunningly beautiful ocean blue, were piercing into me. I could feel the blush, no flush, overcome me, damn why do I have to do that I thought. I have no way to stop it and no defense from it, immediately giving me away. My mouth opened as if I was about to say something, but there were no words, only feelings.

With all the milling about it was strange to be alone in the kitchen with you, it seemed as though everyone disappeared quickly. Fumbling with the plates and bowls, you offered a helping hand.

"…Hey, Hana, can I help you with those", you asked, grinning almost as if you knew something I didn't.

"Oh, hello, sure, that would be great, uhhh thanks. These can go out to the dinning room now. It's nice to see you." I said as I handed you a platter and then quickly returning my eyes to the table.

I knew I was talking fast, without anything that would have a resemblance to order, so off balance, hands shaking. How was I going to get through this evening without making a fool of myself? I was so lost in my thought I didn't notice that you were still there, holding the platter. Thinking I must have said something wrong, I glanced up at you. Now I knew, it's your eyes, there is no way I could think and look at you at the same time. My whole body seemed to be shutting down, my knees felt weak, my lips parting, just a total betrayal of my feelings. I turned my head back to my tasks, trying to stay busy. I saw you put the platter down, not sure why you did that, I turned my head up towards you again.

That is when I noticed your battle-worn hand and it was reaching towards my striped cheek. Your hand was so gentle. Thinking I was in a dream, I raised my hand to yours, placing mine over yours, shocked to actually feel it. You turned me to face you now, the stir in me was so deep and real, I knew right then, this was not a dream.

"Konoha to Hana are you there", was all you said. My mouth opened to respond, but no words came out only my breath, which I had been holding for what seemed like a lifetime. Just when I thought I could muster a word, your mouth came down on mine. Soft yet firm, tender but sure. You were kissing me! My head was swirling with thoughts, but my body was not confused any longer. I pressed my lips against yours, my hand reached round to your neck. I felt you pull me into you more, holding me around my waist. Our kiss grew more passionate, your lips parted and I felt your tongue at my lips, urging me to open my mouth to you. As your tongue touched mine for the first time, a moan escaped me, and I fell into your embrace.

Unsure how this happened, but so caught up in the moment, I reached for your hand and placed it within mine. Fingers interlaced, as if we were long time lovers. This was no ordinary embrace; no this had so much feeling, as though it were meant to happen. The sparks began to fly; we were kissing with great intensity now. There was not an awkward moment, there was only passion. I felt your hand move and your fingers traced my ear, and then move to my neck. My whole being was involved in this kiss. There was no turning back, no reason to either. I wanted this so much, we both did and we both knew it too.

When you broke the kiss, I was back in the kitchen, we both looked at each other and I could almost see a blush start on your cheeks, I knew I was blushing. Without a word you took my hand and that platter of goodies. You placed the platter on the dinning room table and lead me off down the hall towards the office in the vet. My emotions were running rampant now, my body was like jelly. When you turned to shut the door, I didn't know what to think. Your hand still holding mine, your other caressing my face, I had no fear, but I had no thoughts either.

"Hana, I think we both know now. I want you, in so many ways, I want you." You said without hesitation or doubt.

"I, umm, yes, I think, umm…" Was all that I could manage

"Just say it Hana, just say it!" Not loudly, but softly, with encouragement.

"I know too. I want you too. From the moment I met you I wanted you, I just couldn't summons the courage to tell you. I was hoping somehow, someway you would just read my mind. But there was no way I was going to ..." your kiss cut me off effectively.

A long, slow, deep kiss, full of power, full of feeling, I thought I was lost in this kiss, never to return to my senses again and not caring in the least. You held my head in your hands and kissed me long and hard. After breaking the kiss you pulled me into an embrace and my head lay on your chest. I was about speechless and said so.

"Hana, you were hardly speechless," you said with a sweet laugh, "I thought you wouldn't stop talking once you started and all I wanted was to kiss you again. I hope you don't mind."

Laughing now I was able to say "Well anytime you want me to be quite, that would be a fine method."

We both began to laugh and then heard the laughter from the party guests too. We had been lost in our own world and were reluctant to return to the party, but we knew we must. Walking out of the room I was smiling and glanced at you to see your smile too. We knew this was the beginning of something very special between us, something seemingly meant to be. All we had to do was get through this party to be alone together.

* * *

ALMIGHTY FLASH BACK ENDS!

* * *

"Yeah, I remember it like it was yesterday….." he grinned, looking down at him she deadpanned, "Baka, that's because it was yesterday…" "I know that! Its uhhh a figure of speech or something like that" he exclaimed as he looked into her disbelieving eyes, full of mirth and mischief, he added "Now that I think about it, I thought you were supposed to give the person having the birthday a kiss, besides there were plenty of people there that I could have kissed yesterday…" "Fine then, go, Kiba should be at the clan compound right now…." she said as she sat up and turned her back to him. His face lost a little bit of color at what she thought he implied, he swiftly put his arms around her and whispered "_ore ha hana-hime wo aishimasu. hana-hime dake"_ 

* * *

**AN:**

**1)**Mr. Misho (o.c. plant)-cousin of Mr. Ukki, the name means plant raised from the seed.

**2)**I have no idea how dog years work, I was told that the seven year thing was incorrect, so if someone could find out for me, I will give credit where its due.

**3)**"ore ha hana-hime wo aishimasu. hana-hime dake"- translated means " I will love you, and only you Hana-hime" Thanks again Paolo!


End file.
